wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Orton
Randy Orton 'is a member of the RAW roster as of 2010. He is a 2-time World Heavyweight Champion. Career 'World Heavyweight Championship reigns & The Legacy (2009-2010) Randy Orton made his debut at the Survivor Series event in 2009 as part of the SmackDown brand, he competed in the World Heavyweight Championship main event Championship Scramble Match against Edge, CM Punk, Rey Mysterio & The Undertaker to determine the first World Heavyweight Champion within the series, the match was ultimately won by The Undertaker. On the December 11th edition of SmackDown, Orton defeated CM Punk to be name the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, setting up a match between Orton and The Undertaker for the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs event. At the event, Orton defeated The Undertaker after kicking him off of the ladder onto a set of steel steps and retrieving the championship. At the Royal Rumble event, Orton got his first successful defense as champion, defeating Big Show in a grueling battle after which Big Show denied a handshake from Orton. The following month Orton lost his championship in the Elimination Chamber, being eliminated fourth by CM Punk, the match was ultimately won by The Undertaker. The following Friday, Orton challenged The Undertaker to a one-on-one match, stating neither man had pinned the other to win the championship from each other in previous exchanges, Orton said if he can beat The Undertaker he will face him at WrestleMania for the championship, The Undertaker accepted the challenge. However, Orton brought The Legacy with him in a 3-on-1 beatdown, defeating The Undertaker and getting his opportunity, turning heel and joining The Legacy in the process. On March 12th, The Legacy were put into a gauntlet match, stating that if Cody Rhodes or Ted DiBiase could beat The Undertaker, they would be added to the WrestleMania match between Orton & Undertaker. Rhodes was Undertaker's first opponent, losing to Undertaker, who went on to defeat DiBiase before losing to Orton, securing Orton's one-on-one match with Undertaker at WrestleMania. At the event, Orton defeated Undertaker in the main event to win his second world championship. After WrestleMania, The Legacy as a whole as well as the World Heavyweight Championship were drafted to the RAW brand as part of the 2010 WWE Draft. Orton made his RAW debut on April 5th, defeating David Otunga after having originally being scheduled to face Kane who did not attend the match, as The Legacy attacked and stole his mask prior to the match. On April 12th, The Legacy aligned themselves with RAW General Manager Mr. McMahon as he, alongside Randy Orton attacked CM Punk with a steel chair, with The Legacy later facing CM Punk & Kane (who they had attacked and unmasked the previous week) in a Handicap Match in which The Legacy lost. Later on in the show it was revealed that Orton would face Edge for his championship at Extreme Rules. The following week, The Legacy defeated Edge, Punk & Kane in a 6-Man Tag Team Match. At the event, Orton lost the championship to Edge after turning his back to him to set up a table, allowing Edge to climb the ladder and win the title. On May 24th, Orton defeated Edge in a qualifying match for the upcoming World Heavyweight Championship match at Fatal 4-Way, in which Orton will challenge Jack Swagger and two other opponents with the title on the line. At the event, Orton failed to recapture the championship, being last eliminated by Batista. The following night, The Legacy revealed that they had taken out Mr. McMahon's newest henchmen Vladimir Kozlov & Mason Ryan the night prior, disassociating from McMahon, Orton then defeated CM Punk to qualify for the upcoming Money in the Bank match at the event of the same name. On July 12th, Orton lost his spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match in a World Tag Team Championship match against The Celtic Cross, with Rhodes taking the pin to lose the match. On July 26th, Orton walked out on The Legacy in a Handicap Match against Kevin Nash, this came when Rhodes tried ordering Orton to let him take control of the match, The Legacy then went on to lose the match. The following week, Orton defeated Cody in a match that qualified Orton to join the United States Championship match between Rhodes & DiBiase at SummerSlam. After the match, DiBiase rushed into the ring and assisted Orton in throwing Rhodes out of the ring, kicking Rhodes out of The Legacy. At the event, DiBiase defeated Rhodes after locking him into the Million Dollar Dream for the submission victory. Championships and Accomplishments * World Heavyweight Championship (2-time) Category:Superstars